The present invention relates to video display, and more particularly, to channel sampling of video signals.
Modern television systems often use digital displays for presenting high definition video data. Digital televisions comprise analog-to-digital converters (ADCs), which receive analog signals and convert them into digital signals for display.
A frame of a digital image is composed of a plurality of pixels, arranged in the form of a matrix. These frames are displayed at high speed to show a moving image. Owing to hardware limitations, the signal conversion cannot be processed fast enough by a single ADC, so a plurality of ADCs are utilized, and the results are interleaved to produce a video frame. The image is also calibrated to ensure gray levels of each pixel match a desired level.
Calibration is complicated, however, and often imperfect. If there is an offset between the two ADCs, this will result in noticeable ‘stripes’ on an image.